Cat and Mouse
by theathleticgeek07
Summary: "Life has a way of playing very cruel games when we least expect it." With the revelation that Ali's alive, Emily tries to work out how this affects Paige and their relationship.


**This is my first time writing a fan fic. so any feedback you guys give would be a really big help :) This chapter is more of an excerpt/prologue to the actual story. Depending on the feedback, I may or may not continue with it so if you want to see more you guys know what to do :D**

* * *

"Em? Hey Emily? Emily? Emily!"

Emily started with a jolt. She turned to find a very concerned looking Paige looking at her from the other side of the bed. Paige really was cute when she looked worried, although she'd rather her girlfriend look cute with a different expression on her face. "Sorry, what were you saying? What's wrong?"

Paige looked at her for a few seconds more. "I asked you what you wanted for dinner tonight since it'll just be you and me. My parents called, they said they'll be staying at Scranford overnight for dad's business meeting. Are you okay? I called your name five, six times and you were just spaced out. Is it A again?"

"Paige, relax its not A." Emily assured her." He/she/shim hasn't contacted us since we came back from Ravenswood."

"Something's up though. You looked like you were in a totally different world for a few minutes there. If its not A, then what is it?"

Emily was torn. She hadn't lied, it really wasn't A that was bothering her, it was the fact that Alison was alive. and she had no idea whether or not she should tell Paige. Emily herself didn't know what to feel about it. Part of her was glad that her friend was in fact alive and possibly helping them out with A, but another part of her couldn't forget what Paige had shared that night on the porch. Or what she did to Mona. And Toby. And every single person out to get them really.

"Em, you're doing it again." Paige moved closer towards Emily, and took her hands in hers. "Okay, seriously what gives? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Emily peered up at Paige and saw the sincerity and love in her eyes. She had come a long way from the girl she first knew, the girl whose eyes were filled with fear and loathing, and Emily did not want to be responsible for putting those emotions back into her eyes. "_I know I can tell you anything. I just don't know if I should."_

But after everything A has done, Emily learned that if Paige didn't find out from her, she would probably find out from someone else. She knew Paige would undoubtedly be angry at her if she found out that Emily had known Ali was alive and kept it from her. The thought of this possibly leading to the end of their relationship when they ahead already overcome so much ( and when they didn't have much time anymore cause senior year can only last so long ) made Emily's heart hurt, and with that she took a deep breath. "Paige, I need to tell you something."

Paige's face went from concerned to alarm to slightly scared. "Okay, what is it?"

"Don't worry its not about us. " Emily reassured. "Well at least I don't think its about us."

Paige's head cocked to the side adorably. It was one of her quirks when she was curious about something. It was also one of the things Emily loved about her girlfriend. "Then what is it about then?"

Emily looked around Paige's room, and on Paige's bedside, her eyes settled on a picture of them together at a swim meet. Paige had her arm wrapped around Emily's waist while she leaned in from beside her to kiss her. Aria had taken the photo while they weren't looking, and Emily was surprised to see that they were the perfect picture of happiness without even trying. "_I need to do this. She needs to know. No more secrets."_

Emily glanced back at Paige, "Remember when I told you when we were in Ravenswood we met Mrs. Grunwald. The creepy lady who told us A was there?"

"The one who's picture you showed me, and I thought it came from the Conjuring?" Paige laughed slightly.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, her." Her smile faded right away though, "When we were talking to her she told us something else. Something really big."

"Oookaaay, what is it?" her girlfriend asked.

Emily felt like she had to give a warning or something. " I want to promise you first that no matter what happens this won't affect how I feel about you or what we have okay? I need you to remember that."

"Em, what is this about? You're kinda scaring me." Paige looked alarmed now, and Emily realized in the safety of Paige's bedroom, there was no other way to go about it then to just get it out.

_"Here goes nothing"_ Emily took a deep breath, held on to Paige's hands tighter, and said,

" Ali's alive."


End file.
